Sakura Tree
by Nyra-Snow
Summary: Here's some one-shot Kiku x Reader! It's very short compared to my previous ones, regardless I hope you can enjoy it. Rated  K just for safety's sake. I left genre 2 blank seeing as I had no idea what to put. xP


**Alrightie, so I'm thinking that I'm starting to get the hang of writing fan-fics. Anyways, I hope you like this short little reader insert. It may not be very original but nonetheless I hope you like it! Like before, italics = your thoughts along with the L's in English being replaced with R's when Kiku speaks. **

**I don't own you, Hetalia, or Kiku/Japan. Sorry if he's OOC. xP **

Sakura Tree 

_Beautiful… just beautiful…_

You were gazing up upon a looming cherry blossom tree. Its branches were dotted with small little buds almost ready to bloom. You loved its simplistic beauty even though the flower buds were not yet blossoming. Spring was nearly here and one thing was for certain, you couldn't wait to see the blooms open up.

Cherry blossoms always reminded you of your longtime friend, Kiku Honda. One would usually find him under one throughout all the seasons.

_You know, he's just like this sakura tree… So composed and well… beautiful…_

Your {eye/c} eyes were wide and your cheeks as pink as the little buds you were looking at. You looked away from the tree and started walking away from it. Stopping yourself, however, you look back at it. Your gaze softens and you sit down not too far from its sturdy trunk.

_I guess I can't bury these feelings… no matter how I try._

You laugh. Again this was the millionth time that you had blushed because of something Kiku-related. The past couple of weeks have been like this. Somehow you just became captivated by Kiku. His smile, his mannerisms, and pretty much everything about him made your heart skip a beat. You loved his raven-like hair and his chocolate brown eyes. You started to smile before you even realized it.

_It's kind of funny… my crush on Kiku is just like these blossoms, it is starting to bud._

With a smitten grin embedded on your face you looked to the sky, the clouds were slowly moving. The wind was starting to pick up making the trees near by sway in response. You were too busy admiring the scenery as well as a certain Japanese boy that you didn't notice footfalls behind you.

"{Name}-san? What are you doing out here?"

Jumping, you look up to the speaker. Speak of the devil, it was Kiku. The boy you had fallen for.

"Oh... It's just you, Kiku… I'm just gazing at the landscape."

"Ah… Sorry for scaring you, may I join you?"

You simply nodded and let the boy sit beside you. Your heart was fluttering like a hummingbird. It was hard not to let blush cover your cheeks. But, it wasn't like it wasn't already there before!

"It's beautifur out here isn't it, {Name}-san?"

_Well, it may be beautiful but it's not as handsome as you… Kiku…_

You mentally pinched yourself and tried to think of a sensible answer without him figuring out anything. You had no such luck.

"Um… Yah… it is."

You were surprised to hear a small sigh escape from the boy next to you. But, you knew that you had lost the next moment he spoke.

"{Name}-san, I can't herp but feer that you have something troubring you… what's wrong?"

You sigh; you knew it was going to be hard hiding your feelings from Kiku. After all, he was good at sensing the atmosphere around him. Though, you were secretly happy that he took notice of you and had a look of concern for you.

"It's nothing… don't worry about it."

You turn your head away from him, hoping to avoid his eyes.

"Prease look at me, {Name}-san."

You obeyed him reluctantly and faced him. The next thing you knew, a look of shock took form on his face for a brief moment before being replaced by a light dusting of pink.

_Is he… blushing…? All I did was look at him…_

"You… rook… beautifur, {Name}-san. Just rike the cherry blossoms that wirr bloom."

You gasped. The blush you both had was now a shade of red. You didn't believe your ears but your heart certainly did. It was beating so fast you felt a little faint. You brought your hand up to your mouth in shock. When you did this his tone went instantly apologetic.

"Sorry! I-"

"Kiku… you're just… as handsome…"

His eyes widened in both shock and relief. His gaze was turned away from your eyes as his blush deepened more into the color of a rose. There was an awkward silence afterwards. The both of you didn't know what to say. Words would form on your lips but nothing would come out. Finally, you scrap up all the courage you have left to say something that may or may not ruin your friendship. You brace up for the risk and confess.

"Kiku… I think I love you…"

He looked up from his glance on the ground and looked at you with a fond smile.

"I think I rove you too."

You were stunned; Kiku had actually returned your feelings. You were too dazed to see him slowly lean over to you. Soft lips met yours and brought you into another shock. It didn't last long though, you softly kissed back but it was broken shortly after that due to embarrassment.

The two of just sat there, sides pressing together slightly. After such a sweet kiss the both of you were just happy to enjoy each other's presence. There were no words to describe how you were feeling right now; love was just such a _lovely_ thing. Gazing up at the tree branches you sat under, you smile at a wonderful site.

Above the both of you a single cherry blossom had flowered.

_I guess our love is no longer a bud, because it bloomed into a beautiful flower._

_Kiku… I'm so glad you love me back…_

You lay your head on his shoulder and that is where the both of you stayed as you watched the day go by.


End file.
